fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mikihisa Jacks
Mikihisa Jacks '''(ミキヒサ ジャクス:mikihisa jakusu) is a Wandering Mage and '''Bounty Hunter from the country of Bosco. He is a user of Biomass Magic . Appearance Mikihisa is a middle aged black man with a muscular yet lean build. He's rarely seen without a smile outside of battle which really brings out his prominent light brown eyes.His black is very long, reaching down to his waist line even.When not fighting he's usually wearing his blue shirt and black trousers. He also wears white ear piercings. He also wears a brown and golden watch. When outside doing a mission or in a fight he's usually seen sporting his orange Gi top and trousers with dark blue undershirt. He also wears black shoes and never leaves home without his grey gloves. Personality Mikhisa's personality has been described by others as very balanced. He is usually a calm cool person among friends. He's very kind and always polite and knows how to have some well deserved relaxing time. However, once he's in the battle field his signature scowl is on and the gloves come off. He's a very serious combatant, especially when something important to him is on the line. He fights with ferocity and is well known among his guard buddies for his fighting prowess and technique. Mikihisa is also a very dedicated person. Even when he has finished his training from his teacher back in Bosco he still stuck to his rigorous training schedule without interruption (unless it's something unavoidable).He's rarely ever late to anything he has to attend to and never gives up, He's extremely tenacious. His personality is quite unique as far as bounty hunters go. Usually Bounty hunters are greedy and boastful. Mikihisa is the opposite of that he never boasts (usually) and is very humble in his job. Sypnosis Comin soon.... Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities Master Martial Artist: Mikihisa was taught many martial arist techniques at a young age and trained almost his entire life to become as strong as he is today. He's learnt how to adapt his fighting style so he can fight almost any type of opponent in battle. He is very profficient in the art of using a fighting staff and his skills are unmatched (at least to his knowledge). Immense Strength: Though Mikihisa isn't much of a titan in his physique, he does have an immense amout of strength. Without the aid of Biomass, Mikihisa is able to break through large stone walls in about two punches and has even punched through solid iron at one point (Though it tool several punches). When enhanced with enough Biomass he's able to destroy mountains with single blows. Enhanced Endurance/Stamina: Due to his often vigorous training, Mikihisa has outstanding stamina. He's able to fight for hours without tiring . High pain tolerance: Mikihisa has a very high pain tolerance level. He's able to survive for days being tortured by proccesses that would otherwise kill a man. Incredible tracking Skills: Mikihisa is able to locate the presence of any living being, with ot without magic, due to his affinity for Biomass. He has used this on many occasions, usually for hunting Bounties. Superhuman Speed:Mikihisa has incredible speed and reaction time. He is able to barely keep up with vehicles while running and with the addition of Biomass he can even outrun trains. His reactoon time is very quick. He's able to dodge most attacks without much trouble. Magic Flight Magic Flight Magic: Mikihisa is able to fly at close to sonic speeds. Biomass Magic Biomass Magic (also deemed a Bio-Magic): Mikihisa uses Biomass Magic. It's a form of magic allows the user to manipulate and create Biomass using his magic power. Mikihisa can use his Biomass in order to enhance his muscles and organs by moving it to certain parts of his body. Biomass is a biological resource that all living things are made of. Mikihisa uses his magic in order to alter his body e.g shapeshifting his arms into Claws or boosting his muscle mass). Mikihisa is so experienced with this magic that he can even condense his Biomass so they can become metallic. This allows him to be protected from most elemental effects. *'Bio-Pump Up': Mikihisa can shift Biomass into his muscles. This can increase his muscle mass, in turn his overall speed and power can increase depnding on how much Biomass he pumps into a muscle. *'Bio-Absorbtion': Mikihisa can absorb Biomass from living creatures via touching. This proccess can kill the creature but Mikihisa can limit the severity of the absorbtion though. *'Bio-Regeneration': Mikihisa has the ability to shift Biomass around his body in order to reproduce damaged cells. He can heal others and has can even regenrate limbs. He even one time attempted to ressurect someone. However, he can only do this if he's willing to sacrifice his all of his own Biomass. *'Bio-Hardening': Mikihisa has become so profficient in his type of magic that he can concentrate and condense so much Biomass created from his magic power that he can coat his body in a metallic like surface which can protect him elemental attacks. *'Bio-Shift': Mikihisa has the ability to shapeshift parts of his body into weapons like; knives, claws, long blades that stretch from his forearms etc. Reflector Reflector: This Caster Magic allows Mikihisa to distort or twist objects. It can affect material things such as wood and metal and intangible things like air. It xan be used offensively and defensively (e.g for offence you can twist the air and fire it in waves at opponents an for defnese you can shield yourself from incoming projectiles). *'Constrictor Crush': Mikihisa twists the clothes around his opponents in order to suffocate or trap them. *'Gust Cutter': Mikihisa twists and distorts the air and them reboumds it back as a massive cutting wave *'Cyclone slam': Mikihisa puts his fists together in front of him and he twits the air around them. He then fires of a straight horizontal tornado that can send his opponents flying. Equipment Shikkari: is his weapon of choice, it is a metal staff which Mikihisa carries around with him everywhere as the staff can shrink. Ever since he was a martial arts student back Bosco he had always wanted Shikkari, which at the time was in possesion of his master. After graduating from the martial arts school he was given Shikkari as a gift and to his very day he has never lost it. Mikihisa is very good with the staff and has even be able to transform it and change ot's shape using Bio-Magic. Trivia *He's based off of Adult Majuub from the fan series Dragonball Absalon